Black & White to Color
by Rachel-chan XOXOX
Summary: After being captured by the Noah, infected by Fiidora's parasites, and fearing for his safety, Bookman sends Lavi somewhere he will be safe. Maka finds a beat up, and unconscious Lavi in an alley way. She eventually nurses him back to health. While searching for a way back, Lavi gets to know what it's like to be a normal teenager and go to school. Maka x Lavi (Bad Summary!)
1. Chapter 1

It was a bright and sunny spring day: a perfect day for a certain, feisty, Spartoi member.

There weren't many people out, since it was Spring Break. Almost everyone went on vacation to get out of the desolate Death City for a week.

Soul was on a cruise with his family.

Black Star and Tsubaki were visiting her family.

Kid took Liz and Patti on a shopping spree in Paris.

Kim and Jackie went with Liz and Patti.

Stein and Marie were on their honeymoon in the Caribbean.

The only ones left were, Maka, Ox, Harvar, and Kilik.

Maka hummed as she walked home with a large bag of groceries. She passed an alley with nothing but trash and old flyers.

She stopped a few steps later. Was… that someone on the ground, back there?

Maka backed up and Looked down the alley way.

There _is_ someone!

… It was probably a drunken spring-breaker who passed out earlier.

But, unsure of this, Maka set down the groceries and walked up to the man.

He had spikey red hair, and eye patch, and wore a black and red uniform, one she'd never seen. He was quite good looking, and looked to be of mixed race, like Maka.

He had cuts and bruises all over him. He seemed to be badly beat up.

Maka noticed that he didn't have the scent of alcohol on him.

Hmm… should she leave him there, or should she take him back to the apartment? He looks injured… but it's not a good idea to bring a complete stranger in to your home.

She couldn't carry the tall man very far. Sure, Maka was a much stronger and athletic girl, but still… Her apartment was literally one building down, but the nearest medical center was on the other side of Death City!

Because of her kind nature, she sighed and picked the man bridal style. How embarrassing…

She quickly carried him to her apartment building, up the elevator, and down the hall. She carefully set him down to unlock and open her front door. She dragged the red-haired male in, and closed the door.

Maka, again, picked him up and carried him in to her room, laying him on her bed.

If she had laid him down in Soul's room, he would have found out, making him upset- Maka and Soul both have boundaries for their belongings.

He'll have to deal with this for the time being.

* * *

><p>Lavi yawned, and started to stretch. He stopped when he felt pain.<p>

He blinked and took in all his surroundings. He noticed he was laying down on a bed, with a fuzzy blanket on him. He seemed to be in a girl's bedroom. It was very pink.

"Where the hell am I?" He asked himself.

He began to get up when a sudden realization hit him, "PANDA?! Hey! Old man! Where are you!?"

"Did you just call me an old man?" A petite girl asked as she walked in.

"O-oh no! Sorry!" He quickly apologized.

She had large-green eyes, fair skin, and wasn't any higher than 5"0. The girl had her ash-blonde hair in two messy buns and wore white shorts, and a sweat-shirt with an odd-shaped skull.

She was holding a tray, with a bowl and a spoon on it.

Lavi rubbed his sore eyes to get a better look at her.

"I'm glad you're up! I was starting to worry," She said as she sat down on the chair next to the bed.

He continued to stare at her as she handed him the tray. She smiled at him happily.

"So…" Lavi began to whisper, "_adorable…_"

"Huh?" She asked in confusion, tilting her head to the side slightly.

Lavi mentally slapped himself.

'_No! I need to focus on what's going on right now! But… she's so cuteee~!_' Lavi thought, '_Now's not the time, Lavi!'_

"Are you oka-"

"STRIKE~~~!" Lavi yelled with glee, interrupting her mid-sentence.

"What?" Maka asked, looking at the red-head strangely.

Lavi was about to grab her, but noticed the bowl of soup on his lap.

"I hope tomato soup is okay. I don't have any other kinds right now." Maka said cheerfully, forgetting about the stranger's odd behavior.

"Soup?" Lavi stared at the hot soup. He grabbed the spoon and began to slurp it down also forgetting about his strike-worthy girl.

"Geez, how long has it been since you've eaten?" Maka asked with astonishment.

"Too long!" He said quickly, then going back to drinking the soup.

Maka giggled as she watched him.

"I don't have much else to eat at the moment. I had to ditch my groceries to carry you here." Maka explained. As Lavi finished the soup and looked back at the girl.

"Carry me here?" Lavi asked.

"Oh! Sorry! I should have explained sooner," Maka apologized, "I found you passed out in an alley, beaten up and injured."

Before he could reply, Maka spoke up again, "Which reminds me; how are you feeling?"

Lavi suddenly noticed pain, all over his body, "Actually… horrible."

"Should I take you to the hospital?" She asked with worry.

"No, it's alright." He said, smiling at the girl. She smiled back.

'_She is really cute though_,' Lavi thought, '_I can totally look past her small breasts. Still, my type.'_

Maka got up and began to leave the room.

Lavi's eyes drifted downward, '_That is the finest ass I've ever seen- and take a look at those legs! Yeah, I can __totally__ look past her breast size_.'

She came back in to the room a minute later with a glass of water and a few pills in her hands. She sat back down and gave them to him.

"What's this?" Lavi asked.

"Ibuprofen- it's a strong pain reliever." She nodded him on to take the medicine.

"You know, I haven't seen someone as beat up as you were, in a while." She said as he took the medicine, "Do you remember what happened?"

Lavi froze, "…Yeah, I do."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Maka asked, noticing his troubled expression.

"It's alright."

"Is it something that the police should get involved with?" Maka asked.

Lavi smiled lightly, thinking about what the Noah would do to the police, "No, really, it's okay."

"Sorry, I'm just a little worried." Maka said, as she held out her hand, "I didn't catch your name. I'm Maka Albarn."

Lavi smiled wider, as he shook her hand, "Lavi."

"Nice to meet you Lavi!" Maka said.

"By the way, where am I?" Lavi asked.

"My bedroom." Maka answered.

"No, I mean, what city? What country?" Lavi asked.

"You have no idea where you are?" Maka asked. He shook his head.

"Well, you're in Death City, Nevada, in the United States of America." Maka explained to the Bookman.

"America? How on earth did I get here?" He asked himself, "I shouldn't be here..."

"Where are you from, Lavi?" Maka asked, trying to distract him from his worry.

"It's a long story." Lavi answered, begining to try to get up, but failing due to the pain.

Maka softly pushed him back on the bed, making sure not to hurt him anymore than he already is, "Don't get up! You can't just up-and-leave in your condition!"

"But, I-"

Maka grabbed his shoulders and looked him straight in the eye.

"I'll do everything in my power to get you back home." She said sternly.

"Are you serious?" He asked, in disbelief.

"Yes, now get some rest. Don't strain yourself." She said as she let go. She sat back down on the chair, "If you need anything, please let me know."

"Will do," He said with a faint smile, still worrying about getting back to where-ever he was being held by the Noahs. As she began to leave the room, "Wait, Maka!"

"Yes?" She asked as she turned around.

"How do I know you're not an akuma?" He ask hesitantly.

"A _what_ now?" Maka asked. She put a finger on her chin, "Let's see... akuma... isn't that 'demon' in Japanese?"

'_She must think I'm craz_y.' Lavi thought, as he mentally slapped himself. "Nevermind! And... thanks. I appreciate everything."

"No problem." Maka gave him a sweet smiled, and closed the door behind her.

* * *

><p>"WH-where the hell is Bookman Jr?!" Sheryl yelled, still upset about his daughter disappearing after protecting that cursed, Allen Walker.<p>

Sheryl and Fiidora both looked at Bookman.

He remained silent.

"Where is the brat?!" Sheryl yelled in rage.

Bookman looked up slowly, "I sent him somewhere... where he will be safe."

* * *

><p>AN: So cute how Bookman is always looking out for his successor!

Btw, I making Makavi an official ship. I love it so much now. I've been drawing so much of it lately.

Maka's kawaii-ness deserves a STRIKE or two.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I apologize for not updating in so long.

So do you guys like Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji? If so I've written a Alois x reader, and a Lau x reader if you guys are interested. They are on my quotev, 'Rachel레이첼Shii'.

* * *

><p>Lavi cuddled back in to the comfy bed.<p>

He was torn on getting rest and trusting the girl to get him home, or sneak out, and find away home himself.

'I need to save panda… I bet he's still with those Noahs…' Lavi thought, as he felt an uneasy feeling.

He pushed the blanket off of him and attempted to get up. He felt pain rush through him, and immediately fell back down on to the bed.

Lavi groaned, 'I guess not today.'

He froze when he heard multiple voices talking outside of the room.

"How about I kill you?"

"AH! NO!" A girl screamed. "PLEASE DON'T!"

"Maka? Maka?!" Lavi yelled and he forced himself up, worrying about Maka. He stumbled out the door to see Maka sitting on a chair, perfectly fine.

She got up, "What are you doing out of bed?"

"I heard you scream! Someone was trying to kill you!" Lavi panicked. Maka giggled.

"No-no, I'm just watching TV." Maka grinned with amusement as she pointed to the television.

"What the heck is that?" Lavi asked, memorized by the flat-screen, "It's kind-of like technology at the Black Order…"

"…You don't know what a TV is?" Maka asked, still with a little amusement graced across her lips.

"No…" He kept his eyes glue to the screen.

"You're not from around here are you…?" Maka asked.

"I thought we established th-" Lavi began.

"No, I mean, you obviously have never seen a TV before. Most middle class and upper class people have them. It's odd to find that many people who have never heard of a TV." Maka explained. Before Lavi could answer, Maka picked him up.

"Wh-what?" Lavi asked. She sat back down on the couch, laid him down on the couch with her, setting his head in her lap, and putting a blanket over him.

"You're still injured. Don't tell me you forgot." Maka giggled, "Now you can watch TV with me, while still resting. Is that alright?"

"Haha, y-yeah," Lavi chuckled awkwardly, noticing where his head was.

"What do want to watch? Any type of genre you like? Comedy, romance, horror, mystery?" Maka asked, with a remote in her hand.

"Whatever is fine…" Lavi turned his attention back to the TV, "Is that guy really killing her?!"

Maka giggled again, "No, they're actors. It's a movie. It's kind of like a book brought to life."

Lavi didn't respond, as he was too focused on the new-age technology.

Maka noticed a dirty cut, on his neck, peeking out from under his shirt.

Hmm… She had cleaned up all of the visible cuts and dirt, but nothing else.

It's not like she can give him a bath… he's a guy for Lord Deaths sake!

Maka picked up the phone.

She began to dial Kilik's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Kilik," Maka said, making Lavi look up, "Can you come over? I need your help with something."

"Huh, what-" Lavi began.

"Hush, I'm on the phone." Maka reprimanded him, putting a finger on his lips.

"Who was that?" Kilik asked.

"You'll see." Maka responded as she hung up the phone.

"That's a phone?!" Lavi exclaimed, taking the device out of her hands, "But it's so small a-and it's not connected to anything!"

"It's a cell phone." Maka said with disbelief.

"Woah… is this technology from the future or something? From, like, the 20th century!?" He gazed at the iphone with amazement.

"21st century…" Maka corrected him.

"What? Are you a time traveler or something?!" Lavi joked.

"No." Maka sighed, "I'm pretty sure this was made in 2009, so it's kinda old."

"2009?" Lavi asked.

"Uh, yeah. Give or take a year." Maka shrugged.

Maka paused and looked at Lavi with a stern face, "What year is it?"

"1893-"

"Is this a prank or something?" Maka asked with suspicion, "I swear to God, if Black Star put you up to this-"

Knock! Knock! Knock!

Maka quickly placed Lavi's head back down on to the couch and ran over to the door, and opened it.

"How did you get her so quickly?" Maka asked.

"I moved in to an apartment down the hall. Don't you remember?" Kilik explained as he walked in with the pot twins in tow.

"Huh, must've slipped my mind."

"Who is that?" Kilik asked, pointing to the red haired teen on the couch.

"'That' would be Lavi. Long story, but I need you to help him take a bath and clean up his cuts and bruises." Maka explained, leading the African-American over to the living room.

"Lavi, this is my friend Kilik Rung."

"Hey," Lavi gave a quick smile to Kilik.

"I'll play with Thunder and Fire while you clean him up. Is that alright?" Maka asked. Kilik shrugged.

"I guess. Just don't give them too much candy... I don't want them awake all night..." Kilik explained.

* * *

><p>"Damn… what happened to you dude?" Kilik asked as he helped take off the red-head's clothes.<p>

"Rather not talk about it…" Lavi sighed, thinking about Fiidora's parasites and how he got beaten senseless by the Noah.

"Alright, I'm cool with that." Kilik replied, giving a respectful nod as he helped Lavi in to the bath tub.

Kilik cleaned up the cuts and bruises in silence.

"So you a new friend of Maka or something?" Kilik asked.

"Uh... you could say that," Lavi said, "I guess in a way, you could say she rescued me."

"Just like her," Kilik said in response, "Sometimes she puts others before herself. She's a really great friend to have. Plus, the twins love her."

"She's really nice then?"

Kilik almost burst in to laughter, "Yeah, if you don't get her mad. She has a temper worse than a bull. But still... she's an awesome girl. Almost everyone in this city looks up to her."

"Temper?"

"Hell yeah. She'll... well you'll just have to find out what she does when she's upset."

"..."

"So are the twins your children or relatives or something?"

"Nah, they're my weapon partners." Kilik said casually, beginning to massage shampoo in to Lavi's hair.

"Weapon partners?"

"You ask a lot of questions." Kilik chuckled, "But, yeah, they're really strong. I'm glad I chose them as weapons."

"You use them as weapons?" Lavi looked at him with shocked.

"Yeah...? You know how Soul is Maka's weapon and all?" Kilik explained. Lavi still looked at him with confusion, "You're not from around here, are you?"

"So I've been told."

* * *

><p>Kilik lent Lavi some of his clothes, which consisted of a DWMA sweater, white button up shirt, and black slacks. Maka and Kilik helped Lavi back in to her bed.<p>

As Kilik began to leave he put his hand on the blonde's shoulder, "I swear to God, you find the weirdest people, Maka."


	3. Chapter 3

Maka shut the door behind Kilik and the pot twins. She let out a loud sigh and returned to her bedroom. She leaned her head against the door frame and watched the man who had already fallen asleep. His soft breathing was all she could hear in the quiet apartment. His chest rose and fell with every breath he took.

She smiled. It always felt good to help someone... but how would she get him back? He obviously wasn't from around here, or even this time period. Maka was completely stumped on what to do. She really wanted to help him...

She shook her head and turned the bedroom light off. She closed the door very lightly and sat down on the couch.

"Oh Mama, what do I do?" she asked to no one.

Some lighted peaked out of the curtains as the sun set. All the street lights had turned on with a blink of the eye.

There was no point of beating herself up on what to do... she laid down, pulled a blanket over her, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>The young bookman-in-training was awaken by a sweet smell emanating from outside of the bedroom. Lavi felt his stomach grumble at the tantalizing aroma. He couldn't help but get up, despite the sharp pain wracking through his body. He opened the door and glanced to the left. He saw Maka cooking something. She perked up suddenly and turned around, "Oh! Good morning, Lavi!"<p>

He wasn't sure exactly know how she noticed him without even turning around, but he shook it off, "Good morning, Maka. What are you making?"

"Pancakes, eggs, and bacon!" She said quickly. She turned the stove off and rushed over to Lavi, "You really shouldn't be up-and-about yet. You're not well enough. Lay back down and I'll bring the food to you!"

"No, no, thank you for your concern but I dealt with worse pain before. I can handle it," He smiled appreciatively down at Maka, who had her arm around his waist, trying to support him and take some weight of his legs.

"Fine, but after you eat, go back and lay down," Maka commanded with her eyebrows furrowed in worry.

Lavi chuckled slightly and gave her a grin, "Yes ma'am!"

Maka giggled and helped him over to the table with much care. She went back to the food, scooped up some eggs and bacon on to a plate, and sat it in front of him. she went back, put 3 pancakes in a stack, and drizzled some syrup on them. She also sat that down in front of him.

"I-I- this is too much!" Lavi said with a flustered expression. Maka sat across from him and gave a big smile.

"You're my guest and you're also recovering from some terrible injuries, so it's the least I could do!" She reassured.

"But you didn't make any for yourself!" He exclaimed.

She sighed and gave out an awkward laugh, as she rubbed the back of her head, "I was so focused on making you food, I forgot about making food for myself! How silly of me!"

_How cute_, Lavi thought.

"So, Lavi, tell me about yourself," Maka asked, trying to start a conversation.

Lavi was some what cautious to tell her much since she hadn't gained his complete trust yet, "Well, uh, I really like numbers- like math and such. I love reading a lot too! Um... I'm 19 and my favorite food is yakiniku."

"You like reading too?" Maka's face lit up with fascination.

Lavi chuckled as he began to cut his pancakes, "Yeah, I'm a 'Bookman', so I'm always reading."

"Bookman, huh? I'm a 'Bookworm', at least that's what my friends call me," Maka said, not realizing that Bookman was his occupation and not a nickname.

"Bookworm?" Lavi asked.

"Haha, yeah. I'm always reading, so my friends kinda make fun of me for that," Maka smiled slightly, reminiscing of her time with her friends.

Maka had definitely perked Lavi's interest. After finishing a bite of food he grinned, "You know, I've never met a girl who liked reading a lot! Not as much as I do, anyway!"

Maka grinned brightly, "Would you like to go to the library with me? I-I mean when you feel better, of course!"

Lavi grinned back, completely forgetting about the food, "Yeah! I'd like that a lot!"

"So it's a date then!" Maka quickly realized the error she made, "N-No I didn't mean it like that!"

Her cheeks turned bright red. The flustered girl waved her hands in front of her, "I mean a casual meeting of friends that share a common interest!"

Lavi started to laugh hysterically, as Maka sat still in embarrassment.

"That was so adorable!" Lavi commented, "You are so charming, Maka!"

"M-me?! Oh, no, not me!" Maka exclaimed. Not very often was she complimented in such a way. It was... new to her.

"Yeah!" Lavi grinned, "But I'll definitely take you up on that offer!"

Maka smiled in relief. At least she didn't make a complete fool out of herself. Lavi continued to eat his meal with delight.

After he finished the last bite of his eggs, he looked up at Maka, "What about you?"

"H-huh?" Maka, still flustered, tilted her head.

"I told you about me, now tell me about _you_," Lavi requested. Maka tapped her chin in thought.

"Well, you already know I like reading a lot... I love learning a lot too! I guess that's why I do well in school! I'm 17 years old and my parents are divorced... I'm not sure what else to say!" Maka answered.

"What is school like?" Lavi asked.

"You didn't go to school?" Maka asked in confusion.

"Well, not exactly, I've learned most of the things I know from reading," Lavi explained.

"Wow, that's amazing! You must be very clever, huh?" Maka asked.

* * *

><p>"Not clever enough..." Fiidora grinned. Lavi had no idea that the parasites Fiidora had put inside him were able to be used for observation: spying.<p>

"Where is he?!" Sheryl demanded.

"It seems he's found refuge with a young girl," Fiidora explained, "We'll be able to find him in no time."

"I doubt that," Bookman spoke quietly.

"What?"

"You'll never find him..." Bookman said with a small smirk.

* * *

><p>AN: You all thought I died, huh? Nope! I'm backkkkk!


End file.
